Rescatando a Naruto Uzumaki
by BloodEdge
Summary: Hasta donde puede llegar el cariño de una persona por otra, mas si la primera esta en prision y no deja de pensar en la persona que le robo el corazon con una mirada, esta es la situacion de Karin que hara todo por proteger a Naruto, T por seguridad


En una localidad X, un par de jovenes trabajaban a marchas forzadas para remediar la falta que cometieron al arruinar la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hermanita menor de Paul llamada Kamila provocando unas luchitas en la orilla de la piscina.

Paul: Crees que con esto se le pase -preocupado-.

Lobo: Esperemos que asi sea, o nos lleva la Cachetada -terminando unos detalles- ESTA LISTO.

Paul: Pues que esperas publicalo de una vez -viendo para todos lados-. 

Rescatando a Naruto Uzumaki

MALDITO SEAS UCHIHA CABRON, TE DI TODO MI AMOR, CARIÑO Y COMPRENSION Y ME PAGAS ATRAVESANDO MI PECHO CON TU ASQUEROSO JUTSU RAITON –decia Karin, la actual prisionera de Konoha por actos terroristas junto a Sasuke Uchiha- ME VENGARE, NO SE COMO PERO LO HARE –estrellando la foto en una pared-.

Guardia: Mejor la dejamos en paz para no ser victimas de fuego cruzado -su compañero asiente nuevamente mientras juegan a las cartas-.

Karin: MALNACIDO UCHIHA –en eso respira y cuenta hasta 10 cambiando su expresión de furia a una angelical- ohh Naruto-kun –sacando una foto del rubio de quien sabe donde dejando sorprendidos a los guardias- tu llegaste como un angel salvandome de ese infierno –mientras frota su cara con el retrato- como quisiera regresarte el favor –en eso ve a los guardias- disculpen –ambos dejan su juego y asienten- etto, podrian traerme un poco de tela, hilo y relleno –sacando de onda a los guardias- es que quiero hacer una almohada, no planeo nada malo, se lo prometo –los guardias se miran asintiendo nuevamente preguntando que necesita- necesito tela naranja, tela negra, hilo de ese transparente, tela amarilla, hilo negro y tela azul, ah, y tela color carne por favor –haciendo la lista un guardia llama a un anbu para que le consiga todo eso- gracias, deseo que me den el indulto para estar contigo Naruto-kun –besando una y otra vez la foto del rubio-.

En la Oficina Hokage

Tsunade viendo el monitor donde una camara de vigilancia apuntaba hacia donde la pelirroja y esta nuevamente hacia su rictus de acariciar y besar el retrato del rubio, sonreia por que al parecer Naruto le habia calado muy profundo a esa chica, observo cuando llegaron los materiales de costura y ella agradeciendo se puso a trabajar muy aceleradamente para el anochecer tener terminado su obra de arte.

Shizune: Alguna novedad Tsunade-sama –entrando a la oficina con una caja de Sake (por fin Tsunade se lo habia ganado)-.

Tsunade: Todo normal shizune –recibiendo una botella- solo que nuestra pequeña prisionera pidio materiales de costura –sorprendiendo a la morocha y en eso el anbu llegaba con el material con un alfiletero incluido, loe dan las cosas a la pelirroja y ella comenzaba su trabajo no sin antes agradecer- veamos que termina haciendo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo la pelirroja realizaba su proyecto con mucha dedicacion y rapidez, para no perder los puntos de costura usaba los alfileres para unir las telas, a los guardias, Tsunade y Shizune les impresionaba esa presicion combinado con la rapidez, 2 horas pasaron y la pelirroja habia terminaro su proyecto entregando lo restante a los guardias incluyendo las agujas y alfileres cumpliendo con su promesa de no hacer nada mas que eso.

Guardia: Oye, y que tanto hiciste –tanto su compañero tenia la duda-.

Karin: Si tanto desean saber –teniendo lo que hizo en la espalda y ellos asienten- esto –mostrando su creación, una almohada de Naruto tamaño natural dejando petrificados a los guardias, a Tsunade y Shizune que veian desde el monitor- que les parece, no es lindo?

Guardia: Muy exacto –comparandolo con una foto del rubio que ellos tenian comparandola con la almohada, al mismo tiempo las feminas por el otro lado de la camara tambien veian una foto- mejor descansa, que mañana seguira el interrogatorio.

Karin: Hai –acomoda muy bien su almohada recien hecha de un modo muy normal, para después ella recostarse encima de el entrelazando sus piernas con las de su almohada y como si se tratara del real, lo beso tiernamente y le acariciaba la cara- buenas noches Naruto-kun.

Con las Chismosas

Tsunade: Si que Naruto le pego profundamente –viendo como la pelirroja dormía con su almohada con el diseño del rubio-.

Shizune: Ni siquiera Hinata-san llegaría a esos extremos –la ojimiel asiente-.

Tsunade: Ojos vemos, corazones no sabemos Shizune, que tal si Hinata es peor que Karin –Shizune se pone a pensar y ella asiente con miedo- bueno es hora de –le ehca un vistazo a los monitores de la prisión y antes de apagarlos, nota como los guardias caen dormidos sin razón aparente- pero que.

En la Prision

Karin no sabia que los guardias caian a la inconciencia debido a que senbons con un liquido violáceo se incrustaron en sus cuellos, ella estaba mas para alla que para aca en el mundo de los sueños, en los cuales se veía ella en una pradera con poca vida de flores, recostada en el pecho de su ahora "amado rubio" el cual le acariciaba su cabello y le hacia bucles con sus dedos, drásticamente y para disgusto de ella fue despertada violentamente con un cubetazo de agua helada.

Karin: QUE DEMONIOS –casi ahogándose- QUIEN FUE EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTE ATROPELLO.

¿?: Vaya por fin despiertas –una voz femenina retumba en los alrededores- lamento despertarte de tu mundo de rosas –decia con voz burlona-.

Karin: PRESENTATE SI TAN VALIENTE –solo escucha un "esta bien", entre las sombras se asoma una mujer usando un traje demasiado escandaloso consistente en colores rojos y rosas, Karin solo la mira y recuerda que ella la salvo en ese puente pero se preguntaba mentalmente, "que clase de loca usa rosa como cabello"- ehhhm, y tu quien eres.

¿?: Es verdad, nunca nos presentamos, soy Haruno Sakura –Karin hace un gesto de recordar- asi que ya recordaste.

Karin: Eres la maniática que quería dejar Konoha para seguir a ese emo de quinta –eso no le gusto a la pelirrosa- de verdad pensabas hacerlo?

Sakura: Dejame pensarlo –poniendo cara inocente- si –shockeando a la pelirroja- todo es parte del maravillos plan de Sasuke-kun y yo, todo esto comenzó desde su deserción de esta aldea y yo actuando como la inocente y afligida chica haciéndole prometer al idiota de Naruto que hiciera regresar a Sasuke-kun a la Aldea, pensando en matar 2 pajaros de 1 tiro.

Karin: Que quieres decir con eso –tratando de no pensar en lo que su mente rápidamente imagino-.

Sakura: La restauración del clan Uchiha en Konoha, quiera o no quera el Consejo, y la eliminación de Naruto Uzumaki –como una reacción involuntaria Karin abraza la almohada del rubio como protección- si el Consejo no apoya la inclusión del Clan Uchiha en las filas de Konoha, tendremos que quitarlos del camino aunque seamos los únicos gobernantes de toda Konoha, y no se, después, Hi no Kuni.

Karin: Usaste a la persona que se preocupaba por ti, que daría todo por protegerte ciegamente –sabia eso por los guardias y sus conversaciones- solo para tu beneficio personal?

Sakura: Que te puedo decir, el amor ciega a veces –sonriendo-.

Karin: Y tu perdiste el sentido de la moral hace mucho tiempo –Sakura rie como villana de Telenovela-.

Sakura: MI SENTIDO DE MORALIDAD MURIO CUANDO SASUKE-KUN DEJO KONOHA, SOLO PENSABA EN EL DIA EN DONDE EL Y YO DERROQUEMOS KONOHA PARA HACER UN NUEVO ORDEN, UNO EN EL QUE SI ALGUIEN NO SIGUE LAS LEYES SERA DIRECTAMENTE EJECUTADO –decia con expresion demencial- NO TE PREOCUPES KARIN, QUE LA PRIMERA VICTIMA SERA TU PRECIADO NARUTO-KUN –viendo la almohada de la pelirroja- TRATAREMOS DE QUE SUFRA UN POCO ANTES DE MATARLO.

Karin: NO TE DEJARE HARUNO, PRIMERO TENDRAS QUE PASAR SOBRE MI PARA LLEGAR A NARUTO-KUN.

Sakura: Y que haras ahí dentro –haciendo que la pelirroja gruñera de fastidio- tu quedate ahí como la prisionera de guerra que eres, yo atenderé al Baka muuuuuuuuuuuy bien –terminaba riendo como villana de telenovela-.

Karin: VUELVE AQUÍ HARUNO, TE PROMETO, NO, TE JURO, QUE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ TE HARE PAGAR TU TRAICION –decia molesta y preocupada- tengo que hacer algo, Naruto-kun peligra –en eso toma la foto de Sasuke nuevamente y comienza a romperla-.

Oficina Hokage

Tsunade golpeo una pared por la furia que la invadía y Shizune solo se alejo de la ojimiel para que esta descargara toda su frustración, furia e ira que sentía por la ahora traidora Sakura Haruno planeaba el asesinato de su hijo, tratando de calmarse lo cual consigue rápidamente.

Shizune: Que piensa a hacer Tsunade-sama –la ojimiel solo le lanza una mirada amenazante-.

Tsunade: No lo se Shizune, no lo se –decia frustrada pero recordo algo- al menos que –viendo a Karin tratando de abrir la puerta- ella nos ayude.

Shizune: Que tiene en –viendo que sacaba un frasco con liquido transparente- hara eso?

Tsunade: Soy capaz de todo por la seguridad de Naruto –nuevamente viendo el monitor de Karin- ella será nuestra carta de triunfo.

En la Prision

Karin usando las ganzuas que saco de la foto de Sasuke trataba de abrir el candado de su prisión, cosa que logro en minutos pero ahora venia la otra cerradura, la cual le estaba dando bastantes problemas.

Karin: Vamos –comenzaba a desesperarse- Naruto-kun esta en peligro en eso escucha que alguien se acerca y cuando ve de quien se trata casi se cae de espaldas- Hokage?

Tsunade aun con la mirada seria abre la reja y shizune despertaba a todos los guardias para que estén al tanto de lo que pasaría, ella sin deberla ni temerla abre la reja con las llaves de un guardia caído, entra a la celda y Karin retrocede tomando su almohada del rubio para que no sufriera daño alguno, los guardias despiertos y atentos a la situación que Shizune les dio, todos acuden a la celda de la pelirroja y se sorprenden al ve a ala ojimiel arrodillada frente a esta sin entender que.

Tsunade: Te pido como líder de la aldea, no, como una madre desesperada –con ojos llorosos- rescata a Naruto.

Karin: De hecho, yo salía para hacerlo Tsunade-sama –nerviosa- y por favor no se arrodille frente a mi y –con la duda- como se entero –la rubia le señala el techo y se sorprende- una cámara?

Tsunade: Entonces –limpiandose las lagrimas- aceptas?

Karin: Hare todo lo que este en mi alcance pero –seria- se limpiara mi expediente?

Tsunade: Hecho –Karin asiente y cuando paso a lado de la ojimiel esta la detiene- toma esto –le da una cuchilla oculta como la de Desmond de Assassins Creed- y esto –dandole un frasco con liquido verdoso- esto les dara ventaja contra el Uchiha.

Karin: Que es esto –vendo el frasco con el liquido-.

Tsunade: Un veneno especial para las personas con Doujutsus –llamandole la atencio a la pelirroja- con una sola gota, es capaz de de dejar ciego al usuario de un Sharingan o Byakugan –sorprendiendo a la pelirroja mientras la ojimiel recordaba como uso ese veneno contra un Consejero Hyuuga que planeaba un golpe dentro del Clan para hacerse de las herederas, eso a Karin Shizune y a los guardias les salió un goton en la nuca al ver a la líder tener un Lapsus- lo siento –recobrando el sentido- apresúrate –la ojimiel asiente y antes de desaparecer un anbu le da píldoras de soldado para que recobre un poco de poder-.

En la Zona Cero

Naruto y Sasuke se estaban dando hasta con la sarten, horas sin parar ya los tenia muy cansados, el rubio presentaba mejor condición y deseaba rematarlo para por fin cumplir esa promesa, pero en ese instante Sakura aparece con una expresión seria caminando hacia el rubio con guantes puestos.

Naruto: Ya cumpli mi promesa Sakura-chan –se levantaba como podía y Sakura apretaba sus puños-.

Sakura: BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –estampandole tremendo golpe al pecho del rubio que apenas no le rompió unas costillas- MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, TRATASTE DE MATARLO VERDAD?

Naruto: Que demonios haces –reponiendose como puede-.

Sakura: Ahora que estamos los 3 aquí, te puedo decir las cosas sin rodeos –sseria y en la cara del Uchiha se dibujaba una sonrisa- solo te utilice para llegar a Sasuke-kun –la expresión del rubio era de sorpresa pero también de furia- todo fue un plan hecho por nosotros en el cual Sasuke-kun se iria de Konoha para obtener poder –dandole otro golpe al rubio que lo manda a comer el suelo- mintras yo, entrenaba con la borracha anciana de Tsunade también para obtener poder y sobre-pasarte, pero nunca se me paso por la mente que iraya-sama te entrenaría demasiado bien.

Naruto: Acaso –jadeando- planean destruir Konoha?

Sasuke: Crear un orden Dobe –mientras Sakura comenzaba a curarlo- un orden donde los Uchiha manden con mano dura y si alguien se niega a seguirnos, ser brutalmente aniquilado –sonriendo sadicamente-.

Sakura: Cuando termine de curar a Sasuke-kun, tu seras el ejem –en eso aparece Karin con expresión seria- QUE HACES AQUÍ MALDITA.

Karin: Bueno, estuve pensando en lo que dijiste cuando fuiste a visitarme y –viendo de reojo al rubio- tienes razón, Sasuke-kun tiene mejores probabilidades –Naruto estaba en shock, iba a reclamar pero un guiño discreto de ojo por parte de la pelirroja le hizo quedarse en su lugar, como si la pelirroja tuviera un plan y decidió seguir la corriente- DE GOBERNAR EN EL INFIERNO –usando su velocidad le conecta tremenda patada a Sakura en el rostro, después un combo con el viejo 1, 2 y un gancho poderoso que la manda a volar, Sasuke sintiéndose un poquitín recuperado quizo atacar a la pelirroja con una estocada pero como sus heridas no estaban muy bien curadas que digamos, la pelirroja esquuivo girando en sentido contrario del reloj y haciendo aparecer la cuchilla oculta simplemente apuñalo levemente al Uchiha- con esto tendras bastardo –decia desapareciendo y apareciendo frente al rubio que simple y sencillamente lo abrazo- estas bien –el rubio asiente y mostrandole el cuello- muérdeme por favor.

Sasuke: MIS OJOS –llamando la atención del trio, confusión entre Sakura y Naruto y sonrisa en Karin que gemia por la mordida del rubio, Sasuke sentía que sus ojos le quemaban- QUE ME HICISTE MALDITA PERRA.

Karin: Calmate Naruto-kun, quizá mas tarde podríamos tener mas privacidad –el rubio se colorea asintiendo mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie- lo que te hice fue algo sencillo Uchiha, te envenene con una formula especial que remueve Doujutsus –shockeando al Uchiha- en pocas palabras, quedaras ciego en cuestión de segundos –viendo al rubio- podrías terminar con su sufrimiento por favor.

Naruto solo miro detenidamente a Sasuke que caia en el suelo y se retorcía del dolor, alzo sdu mano derecha y sin saber como había hecho un Rasengan perfecto sin usar clones sorprendiendo a las ferminas.

Naruto: Esto es por Jiraya-sensei Katon: Gouen Rasengan –como en el videojuego Naruto Shippuden su esfera de chakra se envolvió de fuego y usando su velocidad impacta en la caja toraxica del emo que se había levantado para salir disparado y al chocar con una roca la esfera explote haciendo una emulación de una explosión nuclear- hasta nunca, hermano –viendo a Sakura que se estaba curando de la nariz rota- es tu turno traidora –Sakura nunca sintió tanto miedo en su vida y ahora solo quería salir corriendo, pero una mano atrapando sus pies se lo impidieron, la jalaron bruscamente y sintió como era levantad bruscamente para ser golpeada en el rostro varias veces- maldita traidora, jugué mi pellejo por salvarte, de no ser por mi no serias la kunoichi que eres ahora, ERES UN MALDITO ESTORBO, SIEMPRE LO FUISTE Y SIEMPRE LO SERAS –esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Sakura haciéndola recordar los días en que era una inútil, aun con el entrenamiento con Tsunade, ella no tenia muchos progresos, podría adjudicarse la muerte de Sasori, pero realmente Chiyo fue quien le dio muerte, ella solamente fue un soporte- AHORA CHUPATE ESTA, ODAMA KITSUNE RASENGAN –impactando en la maltrecha pelirrosa un Odama Rasengan con el Chakra del Zorro que también pedia la cabeza de la Haruno concediéndole poder para hacer la técnica, esta la recibió de lleno que la mando a volar arrasando con arboles hasta que la técnica se disipo dejando a la pelirrosa gimiendo de dolor, ella inútilmente levanto una mano para curarse pero se sorprendió que no podía moldear chackra- es inútil Haruno, dado que el Rasengan con el que te golpee contenía chackra del zorro, destrui tus conductos de chakra .asustando a la pelirrosa- asi que, ya no eres mas una ninja.

Despues de ese incidente, Tsunade, shizune y varios Anbu además de compañeros de generación del rubio llegaron a la zona Cero donde Karin terminaba de atender al rubio y ver a una Sakura amarrada en un árbol, Ino viendo a su amiga quería salir a desamarrarla y gritarle unas cuantas verdades al rubio, Tsunade anteponiéndose a eso dice que esa traidora se merece eso y mas, ahí fue cuando todo lo escuchado en la prisión las expresiones eran de sorpresa y negación por parte de Ino y Lee (este segundo aun amaba a Sakura) Tsunade le pregunto a Naruto que paso con el Uchiha y obtuvo esta respuesta.

Naruto: Mas vale que usen aspiradora para que recojan sus cenizas –ayudado por la pelirroja ambos caminaban hacia Konoha sin mirar a Sakura-.

La Guerra se dio dándose a favor en ambos bandos pero el factor desicivo fue la información que Karin tenia acerca de Madara y el Izanagi, Naruto usando el Modo Bijuu completo pudo terminar con el gracias a una Bijuu-dama en la cual Madara no pudo escaparse, diass después de curar enfermos, heridos o darles sepultura a los que sacrificaron sus vidas, se hizo una fiesta a nivel casi mundial, Naruto sintiéndose héroe pero al mismo tiempo vacio, abandono el recinto y Karin que platicaba con unas kunoichis sintió la presencia del rubio alejarse de la fiesta, pidiendo disculpas se retiro para ir tras el, varios de Konoha se dieron cuenta de eso y como si sus mentes se sincronizaran salieron para el chisme y no fueron los únicos, ya que los 5 Kages, shinobis y kunoichis, salieron para ver si se enteraban de algo grande.

Bosque de Kiri

Karin: Naruto-kun –viendo al rubio sentado en un tronco mirando a la Luna- estas bien? –en ese entonces toda la bola de chismosos habían tomado posiciónes para tener una buena vista o simplemente escuchar-.

Naruto: No lo se Karin-chan –decia aun viendo la Luna- después de esto, que sigue para mi –Karin entiende lo que quiere decir y se acerca al rubio- solo soy un arma la cual el Consejo querra siempre bajo su control.

Karin: Seas arma o no, yo siempre estare junto a ti, para brindarte mi apoyo –tomando asiento a lado de este- compañía y mi amistad.

Naruto: Aprecio eso enormemente Karin-chan, pero no deseo que quedemos solo como amigos – eso casi le partia el corazón a la pelirroja y los testigos estaban en el filo de las ramas- tu has sido mi soporte durante la Guerra Ninja, en los momentos en que pensé mandar todo al demonio por que esto sobrepasaba mi cordura, Karin –arrodillandose frente a ella sorprendiéndola y todo el mundo en shock- durante mi batalla con mis hermanos Jinchurikies me llego una idea a la cabeza, de la cual no estoy para nada arrepentido, deseas ser mi esposa –mostrando un anillo de plata con una incrustación azul que parecía raro- pero antes, deseas ser mi novia?

Karin: No estoy soñando –ella se pellizca la espalda y hace un gesto de dolor- esto, me es dificil de creer –pero ve el anillo y cae rendida- SIIIIIIIIII –termina abrazando al rubio casi derrribandolo- sisisisisisisisisisisisisisi, y mil veces si, acepto –ambos se encontraban a escasos centimetros de sus rostros y estaban al rojo vivo, estaban a punto de dar el beso pero una rama se quebra haciendo caer a varios chismosos de la nube, los cuales eran nada mas y nada menos que el Equipo Samui y Killer Bee- NOOOOOOO, ECHARON A PERDER EL MOMENTO.

Naruto: FUERA MIRONES TAIJUU, KAGE BUSHI NO JUTSU –haciendo la masiva de clones de sombra haciendo desaparecer a todos los chismosos shockeando a la parejita- DE DONDE SALIERON.

De ese momento han pasado 4 años en los cuales Naruto fue electo Hokage por decisión unánime aun en contra de que los ancianos deseabn un Kage que podrían manejar y hacerse de mas poder, en ese tiempo, Karin era la alumna estrella de Tsunade reemplazando a Sakura y mostrando progresos mucho mas rapidos que los que Ino tuvo cuando comenzó, hablando de Ino, ella hizo su vida con sai, que increíblemente solo con salir un par d veces y con unas clasesitas de Ino Sai ya entendía mas cosas, Lee mantiene una relación con una chica civil que trabaja como mesera en un restaurant que se especializa en el curry, antes de que Tsunade dejara el cargo, revelo la ascendencia de Naruto como hijo de Minato Namikaze el 4to Hokage y toda la gente (la mayoría) quería hacerse el Harakiri por tratar de matar al hijo de su mas grande héroe, días después de eso, se realizo la boda entre Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y Karin, la cual se llevo a cabo sin impedimento alguno.

Por otro lado, se había decidido el la sentencia jurídica a Sakura que realmente estaba mas que furiosa, para evitar catástrofe alguno, se le puso un sello permanente en el cual no podía moldear chakra nunca mas, asi que solo seria una civil, pero no por eso dejaría de ser peligrosa, cual era su destino el destierro, un dia antes de que se cumpliera su sentencia, Karin fue a visitarla.

Karin: Sakura Haruno –la pelirrosa solo levanta la mirada- como estas.

Sakura: Tu –queriendo acercarse pero unas cadenas se lo impiden- ME QUITASTE EL AMOR DE NARUTO-KUN, ME VENGARE CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ.

Karin: Nunca fue tuyo, solo lo usaste para tus propósitos los cuales no se cumplieron –sonriendo- además vine a darte las gracias –sonriendo- gracias a tu insolencia, obsesion y pocos sesos, ahora estoy con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo, el cual me ama con mis defectos y yo le correspondo de la misma forma, sobrepase a la mismísima Tsunade-sama siendo su alumna estrella después de Shizune, madre de gemelos, que mas puedo desear, ah y soy la esposa del rokudaime Hokage jijiji.

Sakura: Eres una malnacida, quedándote con lo que es mio por derecho –mas furiosa-.

Karin: si alguna vez fue tuyo, no te preocupes –sonriendo- que lo tratare muuuuuuuuuuuy bien jijijiji –caminando hacia la salida- una cosa mas, a el le gustan las chicas con carácter –dejando confundida a Sakura-.

Por la Noche

Sakura: Konoha, un dia volveré y les juro que tendre nuevamente lo que me corresponde –decia decidida- lo juro –pero al darse la vuelta no se dio cuenta que había un rastrillo para jardineros lo pisa y este se levanta golpeando con fuerza la cara de la pelirrosa- brbrbrbrbrbrbr –camina hacia otro lado y otro rastrillo que pisa la impacta en la cara- brbrbrbrbrbrbrbr –una vez mas camina y otro golpe de astrillo en la cara- brbrbrbrbrbrbr –vuelve por sus pasos y el primer rastrillo la golpea- brbrbrbrbrbrbr.

En la Torre Hokage

Karin: No crees que es demasiado –viendo que Sakura se golpeaba con nada-.

Naruto: No, ella se merece eso y mas –en cuestión, Naruto la indujo a un Genjutsu donde ella al caminar fuera de Konoha se golpeaba con un rastrillo de jardinería- aunque su reacción es muy divertida.

Karin: De eso no hay duda –viendo divertida el como Sakura no podía salir de ahí-.

Fin

Moraleja

No dejes por ahí utensilios de jardinería, por que alguien puede salir lastimado.

Epilogo

Kasumi y Natalya atendian a sus respectivos novios debido a la santa golpiza que se llevaron por parte de la hermana de Paul, la pregunta de los 200,000 es la siguiente, como una niña de apenas 15 años de edda, puede doblegar a su hermano que mide casi 2 metros de altura y a un chavo de 24 años?

Kasumi: Esta vez se paso -furiosa- como me dejo a Lobito y mañana seria nuestra boda.

Natalya: Ni te imaginas, esto lo hace cuando esta de buen humor -shockeando a la castaña- cuando se enoja, ahi si es de cuidado.

Paul: No, la cariñosa no hermanita -delirando con miedo-.

Lobo: Veo Angeles -viendo a Kasumi y ella se colorea-.

Fin de Epilogo


End file.
